


Reverent Love 짝사랑

by Alluise



Category: StarCraft (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, post-LOTV
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 14:18:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alluise/pseuds/Alluise
Summary: Alarak with one-sided feelings for Artanis. 알라라크가 아르타니스 짝사랑하는 이야기.





	1. Chapter 1

아몬을 아이어에서 쫓아내고, 공허에서조차 사살한지 벌써 2년이 되어가고 있었다. 아르타니스는 피곤한 상태로 보고서를 읽으면서도 미소를 지었다.  
  
2년간 댈람은 더 튼튼하게, 더 끈끈하게 일어서고 있었다. 아직도 시간과 물자와 인력이 부족하긴 했으나, 아르타니스는 희망을 보았다. 칼라이와 네라짐 간의 거리는 확연히 줄어들었고, 아직 정화자들에게 익숙해지진 않았으나 탈란다르가 아주 유연하고 긍정적이게 거리를 좁히고 있었다.  
  
그리고 아르타니스를 가장 뿌듯하게 하는 것은 탈다림이었다. 아르타니스는 그들의 함선이 전부 수리될 때까지 아이어에 체류할 수 있도록 많은 배려를 해주었다. 그들의 전공을 생각하면 매우 부족한 대처이긴 하나, 빠듯한 자원 상 어쩔 수가 없긴 했다. 수십, 수백만년간 떨어져 지내왔던 동족과는 고작 천년 남짓한 네라짐이나 정화자들과는 비교할 수도 없는 거리가 있었다.  
  
그러나 그들은 놀라울 정도로 빠르게 섞이고 있었다. 물론, 어디까지나 그 기간에 비해 빠르게 섞이는 것이지, 절대적으론 겉돌았다. 하지만 아르타니스는 많은 희망을 보았다. 아이어의 태양 아래에서 탈다림들이 그늘을 찾아 늘어져있어도, 아이어의 동족을 바라보는 눈에는 약간의 그리움과 같은, 그런 것들이 담겨있었다.  
  
어쩌면, 함선이 전부 수리되어도 탈다림은 떠나지 않을지도 몰랐다. 그때야말로 진정 하나된 프로토스, 댈람이 이뤄질 것이었다. 아르타니스는 심장에 흐르는 따스한 희망에 미소를 지었다.  
  
"신관이시여. 밤이 늦었습니다. 그만 휴식을 취하시는게 어떻겠습니까?"  
  
사무원 중 한명이 아르타니스의 정신을 다시 현재로 끌어왔다. 아르타니스는 시간을 확인해보고 갑작스레 몰려오는 피로에 눈을 깜빡였다. 과연, 늦은 시간이었다. 어차피 급한 것들은 이미 다 처리가 되었고, 급한 일이 생기면 다시 불려질테니, 아르타니스는 사무원들 모두에게 인사하고 그의 방으로 돌아갔다.  
  
그의 상상이상으로 피곤했는지 눈이 반쯤 감긴 채로 아르타니스는 느릿하게 걸었다. 평소의 힘있고 우아한 발걸음이 아니었다. 빨리 정복을 벗고 잠들고 싶었다.  
  
하지만, 방에 뜻밖의 손님이 기다리고 있자, 아르타니스의 정신은 다시 말똥말똥해졌다. 정말로 뜻밖의 손님이었다. 붉은 눈이 아르타니스를 빤히 보았다.  
  
"알라라크! 그대가 이 시간에 무슨 일로-"  
"들어가서 얘기하지."  
  
딱히 뭐라고 집을 순 없었지만, 알라라크는 평소의 그와는 무언가가 달랐다. 아르타니스는 의아함을 숨기지 않은 채로 그의 방 문을 열었다. 알라라크는 아르타니스가 말을 하기도 전에 성큼성큼 걸어 들어갔다. 아르타니스는 마치 그가 방주인인 것 같다고 생각하며 짧게 웃었다. 알라라크가 바로 눈을 치켜 뜨며 아르타니스를 흘겨봤다.  
  
아르타니스가 들어가자 문이 닫히고, 한동안 방 안엔 적막만이 있었다. 알라라크는 아직 말할 마음이 들지 않았나보다. 그는 단단하게 굳은 눈으로 아르타니스를 계속 바라만 보고 있었다. 아르타니스는 크게 신경쓰지 않기로 하며 의자를 손짓했다.  
  
"앉지 않겠나?"  
"이런. 주인이 먼저 앉아야하지 않겠나."  
"그러면 앉을건가?"  
"글쎄."  
  
아르타니스는 어쩔 수 없다는 듯이 고개를 저으며 먼저 의자에 앉았다. 마음 같아서야 침대에 앉고 싶지만, 손님이 왔는데 그럴 수는 없었다. 다른 의자에 손짓했으나, 알라라크의 시선은 바닥에 향해 움직이질 않았다. 아니, 바닥인가?  
  
알라라크는 몇분간 계속 아래를 바라보더니, 시선을 올려 아르타니스와 마주했다. 그러고는 아르타니스의 앞으로 걸어가 섰다. 빤히 내려다만 보자 아르타니스는 설명하기 힘든 불편함을 느꼈다. 자신의 발 바로 앞에 서서 뭐하는 건지, 아르타니스는 한숨을 쉬었다.  
  
"그렇게 나를 내려다보고 싶었던건가?"  
"... 아니."  
  
알라라크의 시선이 더 낮게 내려갔다. 자신의 발치를 내려다보는 모양새가, 너무나도 안 어울려서 아르타니스는 불편했다.  
  
"내가... 해줄 게 있나?"  
"가만히 있어라."  
  
알라라크는 순식간에 바닥으로 내려갔다. 한쪽 무릎을 꿇고 웅크린 채로, 아르타니스의 발을 조심스레 잡아 올렸다. 그러고는 그의 이마를 아르타니스의 발등에 대었다. 천천히, 머리를 움직여 그 뒤엔 그의 미간이, 그의 콧등이, 그의 턱이 아르타니스의 발등에 닿았다.  
  
아르타니스는 눈을 휘둥그레 뜬 채로 굳었다. 아무리 눈으로 답을 요구해도, 알라라크가 아직 고개를 들지 않았기 때문에, 그 모든 요청은 침몰했다. 그러나 아르타니스는 직접 물어보질 못했다. 너무나도 충격적이었다.  
  
그리고 아르타니스가 굳어있건 말건, 아니, 오히려 굳어있기 때문에, 알라라크는 말을 시작했다.  
  
"난 너를 경애하는 법을 알게 되었다."  
  
알라라크 답지 않게 낮은 속삭임이었다. 아르타니스는 덜컥거리는 심장을 잠재우며 알라라크의 작은 말을 들었다.  
  
"네게 절대복종하게 될 것이다, 신관. 그럼 우리의 병력은 진정 하나가 될 것이다."  
  
아르타니스의 발을 잡고 있는 손에 힘이 들어갔으나, 손에 들린 발을 꽉 잡지 않고 부들부들 떨기만 했다. 목소리도 조금 떨기 시작했다. 알라라크가 다음 말을 할 때에는 떨리는 손이 진정되었다.  
  
"난 너를 경애하게 되었다."  
  
다시, 알라라크의 이마가 아르타니스의 발등에 닿았다. 그러고는 언제 아르타니스의 발치에 무릎꿇었냐는 것처럼, 알라라크가 벌떡 일어나 성큼성큼 거리를 벌렸다. 알라라크의 등만 바라보며 아르타니스는 여전히 충격에서 벗어나지 못했다.  
  
"내일 탈다림은 아이어를 떠난다."  
"알라라크!"  
"네게 절대복종하는 이들은 남을 것이다. 당장 나부터가 이런데, 다른 놈들이 그러지 않을리가 없었지."  
  
하. 알라라크가 기운 빠지는 웃음소리를 내었다. 아르타니스가 의자에서 일어서기도 전에 알라라크는 성큼성큼 문을 열고 한걸음 나섰다.  
  
"언젠가는, 경애만이 아니라고 말하러 오겠다."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alarak brooding about his change. 자신의 심정에 대해 생각하는 알라라크.

탈다림의 함선들이 출발하는 그 때까지, 아르타니스 신관은 알라라크 군주에게 정말로 떠날 것이냐고, 떠나지 말아달라고 부탁했다. 하지만 군주는 신관의 모든 요청을 묵살하고 죽음의 함대를 준비시켰다.  
  
아이어에 잔류하는 이들은 그들의 동족을 배웅하지 않았다. 탈다림은 그런 문화가 아니었음으로 이상할 것 없었다. 신관을 비롯한 댈람의 일원들이 탈다림을 배웅했다. 군주는 신관에게 한마디도 건네지 않고 떠났다. 그가 할 모든 말은 그 전날 밤에 다 말했기 때문에.  
  
성계 지도로 목적지를 정하고, 순조롭게 초광속 항해에 들어갔다. 알라라크는 함교의 인원에게 날카로운 시선을 준 뒤, 그의 침소로 향했다.  
  
이별이 이렇게 가슴아픈 것이라니. 탈다림이 기사단을 나약하다 느낀 것은 그들이 사랑을 몰라서였다. 혼자 있게된 알라라크는 실없는 웃음을 흘렸다. 어두운 방 안에, 벽에 기대어 주저앉았다.  
  
사랑. 오- 이 알라라크가 사랑이라니! 얼마나 믿기지 않는 이야기인가! 단순 성욕도 아닌 사랑! 알라라크는 웃음을 흘렸다. 손으로 눈가를 꾹꾹 눌렀다. 날카로운 장갑의 끝에 피부가 할퀴어졌다. 고통에 잠시 감정을 밀어내고 갑옷을 다 벗어던질 시간은 벌 수 있었다.  
  
가벼운 천 가운만 걸치고 알라라크는 침대에 엎드렸다. 거의 언제나 입고 있는 갑옷을 벗자 벌거 벗은 느낌이었다. 지금 그가 뭘 걸치고 있건, 낯선 해방감에 피부가 간지러웠다.  
  
아이어에 남아도 되었나...? 아니다. 아니었다. 단지 변화때문이 아니더라도, 아이어에선 탈다림에게 필요한 자원을 다 얻을 수는 없었다. 실제로 탈다림이 이번 전쟁에서의 공로로 가장 크게 얻은 것은 기술이었다. 기술과 지금 가지고 있는 자원을 토대로 그들은 새로운 모성이 필요했다.  
  
슬레인은... 슬레인을 유지한 것은 아몬의 가호였다. 탈다림이 아몬에게 배신당하여 아몬을 배신한 순간 슬레인의 축복은 사라졌다. 테라진의 맥이 끊기고 보라색 안개가 사라진 행성은 정글이 매마르고 수분을 유지할 수 없는 황무지였다. 그런 곳에 돌아갈 수는 없었다.  
  
돌아간다라. 알라라크는 그 감성을 곱씹어봤다. 어떤 이들은 아이어 남아있기로, 아이어로 돌아가기로 했다. 몇십만, 몇백만년 전에 그들의 조상이 등지고 떠났던 행성으로 돌아갔다. 하지만 이제 그들은... 찾으러 간다.  
  
알라라크는 한숨을 내쉬었다. 돌아가고 싶었다. 아이어로.  
  
사랑이라. 그가 아르타니스에게 말한 대로 단순 경애라면 얼마나 좋을까. 하지만 그가 아르타니스에게 말한 대로 경애만은 아니었다. 사랑(philia)도 사랑(eros)도 둘다 존재하여 알라라크의 심장 속에 새로운 불을 지폈다. 시커먼 심장 속에 새빨간 불길이 일어났다.  
  
그리고, 저 별빛같은 이를 사랑하는 것이 얼마나 마음아픈지를 알게 되었다. 그가 저를 사랑(philia)하는 것은 안다. 자신이 그를 인정하게 된 순간 조금 전부터 그는 자신을 형제로 맞이할 준비를 하고 있었다. 자신을 끝까지 말리던 그 눈빛에 서린 감정은 순수하게 아름다웠다. 그래서 아무런 말도 나누지 않고, 침묵을 고수한 채로 함선을 출발시켰다. 한마디 말이라도 나온다면 그건 거절의 말일 수가 없었다.  
  
그의 동족도 자신의 동족도 희망으로 이끈 별빛같은 이. 순백이고 황금인 이. 하지만 슬픔으로 어스름하게 물들은 이. 그를 인정하게 되며 사랑(philia)하게 되었고, 그를 이해하게 되며 사랑(eros)하게 되었다. 자신의 심장엔 전부 불꽃을 피웠으면서, 그런 그의 심장은 오히려 잠잠하니 어스름한 눈물로 물들어있었다. 그래서... 그래서 더 깊게 사랑하게 되었다.  
  
약하다고 생각되는 것들이건만, 그걸 품고도 그렇게 강해서, 별빛처럼 찬란하게 빛나는 동시에 공허한 우주와도 같음을 알아서 더 아름답고, 더 사랑스럽게 느껴졌다. 감춰진 두려움을, 내면의 투쟁을 자신이 엿본 것에서 오는 희열은 사랑(eros)을 더 깊게 만들었다. 그리고 자신이 그를 잃는 다면 얻을 상실과, 그 상실을 이겨낼 수 있을까란 가정에서 그를 보다 높이 경애하게 되었다.  
  
그러나 아르타니스는 내려앉는 이가 아니었다. 그의 이야기를 들어 내려앉았던 적이 있음을 알 수 있었다. 하지만 그 내려앉았던 바로 다음에 다시 빛나기 시작했다. 그런 이에게 알라라크는 무엇일까.  
  
경애한다. 하지만 현재로썬 자신이 아르타니스의 빛에 굴복하게 된다. 그것이 싫으냐면... 싫지 않아서 더 문제였다. 싫진 않으나, 알라라크는 그가 아르타니스가 내려앉았을 때 곁에 있고 싶었다. 그의 이끔을, 그의 빛을 바라보는 존재가 아니라, 그가 우는 것을 곁에서 보고 싶었다. 그러니 떠나기로 했다.  
  
하지만 이별이 이렇게 가슴아픈 것이라니.  
  
새 모성을 찾으리라. 새 모성을 정복하리라. 그렇게 나 자신도 붉게 빛나는 별이 되겠다.  
  
그러면 이 마음에 끌려가지 않으리라. 사랑하되 굴복하지 않으리라.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tal'darim revisits Aiur. Alarak revisits Artanis. 알라라크가 아이어를 재방문한다.

탈다림이 새로 찾은 행성은 슬레인과는 정 반대로 습한 곳이었다. 공전 주기의 대다수의 기간에 비가 내리는 행성이었다. 하지만 지하 동굴에 많은 테라진이 매장되어있었으며, 그 외에도 여러 자원이 풍부한, 찾기 힘든 행성이었다.  
  
하늘에서 떨어지는 많은 물을 맞으며, 탈다림은 슬레인에 있던 건물과 자원을 옮길 수 있는 것들은 전부 전이시켰다. 그러나, 행성에 파고든 건축물은 옮길 수가 없어, 그들의 문화의 상당수가 떨어져 나간 것은 어쩔 수 없었다. 하지만 더이상 아몬을 섬기지 않는 그들에게, 죽은 신을 섬기는 문화가 있어봤자 무얼하겠나.  
  
항성이 지평선 아래로 내려가 어두운 밤에, 먹구름이 가득 비를 뿌리니 한치 앞도 구분하기 어려울 정도로 어두웠다. 새 모성의 어두운 밤을 홀로 걸으며 알라라크는 생각에 잠겼다. 탈다림은 아직 혼란스러웠다. 새 모성에 불만이 많은 자들도 많았고, 기회를 노리는 자들이 많았다. 어떤 문화를, 어떤 관습을, 어떤 법을 유지할 것인가. 알라라크는 생각할 것이 많았다.  
  
그러나 차가운 물을 맞으며 혼자 산책하다보면, 집중이 점점 흩어져 다른 곳으로 향하기 마련이었다. 검은 어둠이 아닌 시리게 파란 빛, 차가운 물기가 아닌 뜨거운 열정... 알라라크는 허탈하게 웃었다.  
  
그가 외로운 만큼, 생각을 떨쳐내긴 쉽지 않았다. 누군가를 안아 잠시라도 잊을 수 있을지도 몰랐으나, 그런 생각을 가지는 순간 속에서 끈적한 불쾌함이 끓어올랐다. 최고로 아름다운 이를 생각하며, 저렇게 못난 이를 안겠다니, 어떻게! 어떻게! 상상하고 상상해도 닿지 못하는 그 순수한 이상을 어떻게 덧씌우나. 알라라크는 조소를 흘렸다.  
  
"탈다림의 군주를, 고작 외사랑에 정절을 지키는 이로 만들다니... 참 대단하구나, 아르타니스."  
  
테라진을 하면 육체의 열망에 불이 지펴지기도 했지만, 영혼을 사로잡은 사랑에도 불이 지펴졌다. 아무것도 하지 않고는 더이상 견딜 수가 없을 때, 이별했을 때의 슬픈 눈을 생각하며 수음했다. 그를 안는 것을 상상조차하지 못했다. 어떻게 상상해야할지도 몰랐다. 자신이 여태 안았던 것처럼 아르타니스를 안을 수는 없었다. 사랑하니까- 그래서.  
  
하. 알라라크는 짧은 한숨과 함께 숙소로 돌아갔다. 더 흡수할 수 없는 물이 뚝뚝 떨어졌다. 언젠가는 다시 만날테고, 그때면, 적어도 경애만은 아니라고 말할 것이었다.  
  
"언젠가는."  
  
그리고 알라라크는 걸맞은 때까지 참고 기다리는 것을 잘 했다. 자제심과 인내심은 그의 자랑이었다. 돌아갔을 때 아르타니스가 그를 사랑하지 않아도, 그래도 참고 기다릴 것이었다. 적어도 굴복하지 않은 채로 사랑하리라.

 

* * *

  
  
프로토스에게 주어진 시간이 좀 더 길다 하여, 그들이 1년이란 시간을 짧게 여기지는 않았다. 고작 몇년간의 인연으로 아르타니스가 제라툴을 비롯한 인물들을 오랜 친구라 여기는 것처럼, 그들에게도 1년은 1년이었다. 1년이 쌓이고 쌓여, 10을 채우고, 100을 채웠다.  
  
알라라크는 이제 그의 몸이 전성기를 벗어나는 것을 잘 느끼고 있었다. 앞으로는 점점 쇠퇴만이 있을 것이었다. 쇠퇴하는 육체의 역량에 비해, 시간과 함께 성장한 노련함이 그가 지지 않도록 하겠지만, 쇠퇴할 것이었다. 새 모성에서 100년의 시간을 보냈다. 그동안 알라라크를 향한 여러 라크쉬르가 있었다. 알라라크는 승리했고, 이렇게 세대가 하나정도는 충분히 바뀔 시간동안 탈다림을 변화시켰다.  
  
탈다림이 아직 아이어의 동족과 함께 살기에는 먼 이야기였다. 몇십만년, 몇백만년간의 골을 고작 100년의 시간에 녹일 수는 없었다. 그러나, 탈다림은 그들의 동족에 대해 교육받았고, 강탈이 아닌 교류로 더 많은 것을 얻을 수 있다는 것을 배웠다. 100년이란 시간으로 모든 것을 바꿀 수는 없어도 많은 것을 바꿀 수 있었다.  
  
그래서 알라라크는 교류를 목적으로, 교역을 목적으로 아이어로 향했다. 아이어를 기억하고, 아이어를 조금이라도 그리는 이들로 이루어진 함대가 출발했다. 물론... 출발하기 전에 그 누구도 감히 반란을 꿈꾸지 못하게 확실하게 짓밟고 출발했다.  
  
죽음이 목적이 아닌 죽음의 함대가 아이어의 궤도에 들어섰고, 통신과 이야기는 전부 순조로웠다. 댈람은 고작 100년 전의 전우를 잊지 않았고, 그들은 성대하다면 성대한 환영을 받았다.  
  
어두운 함선에서 내린 알라라크는 군주로서도, 알라라크로서도 아르타니스를 찾았다. 100년만에 보는...  
  
100년 전의 신관 아르타니스는 젊은 풋풋하고 싱그러운 이였다. 늘씬하고 우아하게 뻗은, 아름다운 이였다. 현재 신관 아르타니스는 여전히 아름다운 이였다. 젊음은 조금 바랬으나 여전히 젊은 편이었고, 젊음이 가신 그 이상으로 우아함이 차곡차곡 쌓여 신관이란 직책에 너무나도 어울렸다. 시리게 빛나던 푸른 눈에 온화한 지혜가 내려앉아 범접할 수 없는 어떤 위대함을 내비쳤다.  
  
푸른 눈과 마주한 순간 알라라크의 숨은 잠시 멈췄다. 세 심장 모두가 동시에 뛰며 숨이 돌아왔다. 그가 사랑하기에 가장 찬란하며 가장 아름다운 이는 더욱 아름다워졌다. 알라라크가 모르게 잠잠해졌던 심장 속에 다시 불이 지펴졌다. 하지만 100년이란 시간동안 성숙한건 아르타니스뿐만이 아닌지, 알라라크의 심장은 부드럽게 뛰었다.  
  
"오랜만이오 군주. 첫번째 자손 모두가 함께할 그 날이 오늘로써 더 빨리 찾아오길 바라오."  
  
매끄럽고 우아하게, 고요한 호수 위를 날아오는 바람처럼 말하는 아르타니스에게 알라라크는 말을 잠시 잊었다. 아르타니스의 눈에는 반가움이 가득했다. 성숙해진 얼굴엔 미소가 피어오르는데, 알라라크는 생각이 새하얗게 타버렸다. 그러나 알라라크는 새하얗게 타버려도, 군주는 말을 기억했다. 그렇게, 신관과 군주는 이야기를 계속할 수 있었다. 알라라크의 심장은 터질것만 같고, 생각은 새하얗게 타오르고 있었지만.  
  
귀빈실을 배정받고, 알라라크는 부드러운 침상 위로 풀썩 쓰러졌다. 믿을 수가 없었다. 도대체 이렇게 바보같을 수가! 사랑! 사랑이라니! 오, 사랑하기 때문이라니! 사랑하니까, 사랑하는 이로서 알라라크는 멍청해질 수밖에 없었다. 아르타니스가 저렇게 더 아름답다니! 100년간의 상상과 희망과 꿈을 뛰어넘는 아름다움이었다. 알라라크의 심장이 전부 거세게 뛰기 시작했다. 스스로에 대한 분노와, 아르타니스를 향한 사랑으로.  
  
저렇게 아름답게 성숙해진 아르타니스에게 다른 이가 사랑을 고백하지 않을리가 없었다. 떠나기 전에도 아르타니스를 사랑하는 이들은 매우 많았다. 지금은 사랑하지 않는 이들이 멍청할 정도로 아름다웠다. 가히 신적인 아름다움이었다. 경배해야 마땅할, 숭배해야 마땅할. 만약 아르타니스가 젤나가라면 알라라크는 한점 의심도 후회도 불만도 없이 그를 숭배하고 섬길 것이었다. 오 이럴수가, 도대체 아르타니스는 무슨 괴물이 된 것이란 말인가.  
  
그러나 알라라크는 생각을 그만두어야만 했다. 누군가가 그를 호출했다. 피가 쏠린 얼굴을 쓸어내리며 알라라크는 방문자를 허락했다. 그리고 숨이 일순 멈췄다. 아르타니스였다.  
  
아르타니스는 낮의 정복이 아닌, 편한 복장으로 찾아왔다. 하지만 그 편한 복장이 가벼운 튜닉이라, 느슨한 그 천을 고정하는게 고작 허리띠 하나라서, 그 옷의 길이가 200살도 안되는 젊은! 어린! 애들에게나 어울리는 그런 길이라는 것도, 정말로 이상하기도 한데, 아직도 100년 전의 혈기가 언뜻 보인 것만 같아서 어울리기도하고-  
  
알라라크는 깊게 숨을 들이마셨다. 아르타니스는 조용히 알라라크가 제정신을 차리는 것을 기다린건지, 아니면 그가 정신나간 사이에 뭐라고 말했던건지 알 수가 없었다.  
  
"그런 꼴이니 신관이 아닌 어린애가 찾아왔군."  
"이 나이가 되고서도 어린애인가. 그건 그렇다치고, 알라라크. 같이 산책하지 않겠나?"  
  
그렇게 제안하면서 미소짓는 아르타니스는 정말로 싱그러웠다. 가까이 다가가 체취를 맡으면 상큼한 향이 날까, 그런 어이없는 생각이 들 정도로 깔끔한 미소에 알라라크는 고개를 끄덕였다.  
  
가볍지만 우아하게, 예전보다도 더 우아하게 걷는 아르타니스의 뒤를 따라 알라라크가 움직였다. 알라라크는 여전히 갑주를 입은 채였다.  
  
아이어의 밤하늘을 사알록이 창백하게 비추고 있었고, 축축한 밤이슬 맺힌 풀숲을 조용히 걸었다. 달빛과 별빛이 어우러져 밤의 장막에 수를 놓았다. 사뿐사뿐, 어린아이처럼 풀숲을 뛰어다니는 듯이 움직이는 아르타니스와, 미끄러지듯 조용히 움직이는 알라라크의 모습은 아주 달랐다. 번화한 거리를 넘고 넘어, 한적한 숲의 경계에 도착했다.  
  
"그대는 말이 없군."  
"날 부른 건 너다만... 아르타니스."  
"하! 그건 그렇지. 하지만 이렇게 아무런 말도 없을 줄 알았나."  
  
주변에 아무도 없고, 숲 안 쪽 벵갈라스들의 울음소리, 풀벌레의 울음소리, 밤바람이 나뭇잎의 파도를 일으키는 소리만 가득했다. 검은 갑주로 인해 알라라크는 밤속에 녹아들었고, 아르타니스는 사알록의 빛을 받아 눈에 띄었다. 그래도 벌써 도시의 불빛이 저 멀리에야 반짝이니, 누군가에게 보일 일은 없었다.  
  
"그 시간이 자네에겐 조금 험난한 것 같군."  
  
아르타니스의 시선이 알라라크의 얼굴에서 조금 위로 향했다. 옅은 흉이 져있었다. 알라라크 본인은 더이상 신경쓰지 않고 있다는 것을 잊어버렸지만, 100년간 새로운 모성에 탈다림을 정착시키며 생긴 반항으로 인한 상처였다. 아르타니스가 손을 잠깐 들어올렸지만, 어정쩡하게 허공에서 멈추고 다시 손을 내렸다.  
  
"그리고 그 시간은 네겐 아주 좋았나 보군."  
  
행복하기만 한 이는 현명해지지 않는다. 아르타니스의 눈에 자리잡은 지혜는 거저 얻은 것이 아닐 터였다. 하지만, 아르타니스가 성숙하여 더 아름답게, 예전과는 다른 사랑스러움을 얻었기에, 그 시간은 좋은 것이기도 했다. 하지만 알라라크는 그의 말이 전자의 말로만 들리도록 신경썼다. 아르타니스는 알라라크가 그를 경애하기만 하는 것으로 알테니까.  
  
"스승님의 나이가 되고서야 보이는 것도 많더군. 보이는 것도, 느끼는 것도."  
  
부드럽게 눈을 감고 아르타니스가 읖조렸다. 젊음이 어느정도 바랬지만, 그 이상의 기품이 있었다. 혈기와 열정과는 다른, 부드러운 온화함이 자리잡혔다. 하지만 그 변화가 100년 만에 보는 것임에도 불구하고, 너무나도 자연스러웠다.  
  
"그래서, 알라라크."  
  
새파란 눈이 실린 별빛보다는 깊은 바다처럼 가라앉았다. 알라라크는 그의 심장도 가라앉은 것만 같았다.  
  
"그대는 아직도 나를 사랑하는가?"  
  
그리고 아르타니스의 질문에 심장이 멎는 것만 같았다. 아니, 오히려 더 크게 뛰고 있는 걸지도 몰랐다. 가슴을 뚫고 심장이 뛰쳐나올 것만 같이. 그런 알라라크의 혼란한 마음을 아는지 모르는지, 아르타니스는 그대로 말했다. 돌리는 것 없이 순수하게, 올곧게.  
  
"100년간 나는 그대를 사랑하게 되었는데."  
  
말을 듣고 생각이 형성되기도 전에 몸은 이미 움직이고 있었다. 알라라크는 아르타니스를 꽉 붙잡아 껴안았다. 숨이 거칠어졌다. 처음 해보는 포옹이었다. 사랑으로는. 사랑해서, 사랑받아서.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alarak battles with his mind, body, and desire. 알라라크가 머리랑 몸이랑 하반신이랑 싸우기.

_뭐 하는 거야?_ 그의 머리가 물었다.  
  
 _난 100년을 기다렸어!_ 그의 심장이 노래했다.  
  
세개의 심장 속에서 피어오른 정열은 핏줄을 타고 온몸으로 흘러넘쳤다. 냉정한 정신을 밀어내고, 정열만이 남아 몸을 점령했다. 가까이서 느껴지는 다른 이의 온기와, 질기지만 부드러운 피부, 옅게 묻어나오는 사이오닉- 이 모든 것이 불더미에 쏟아지는 향료와도 같아, 자욱한 열락의 연기가 그의 모든 것을 집어삼켰다.  
  
 _미친 미친 미친 미친!_ 머리가 소리를 질렀다.  
  
하지만 정작 알라라크가 제정신을 차린 건 고통어린 신음소리가 그의 밑에서 나서였다. 비린 혈향이 공기 중에 돌고 있었다. 알라라크는 자기자신에게 엄청 욕을 하면서 천천히 상황을 살펴봤다. 천만 다행이게도, 그가 바로 건널 수 없는 강을 건너, 아르타니스를 덮친 건 아니었다. 그 도중이긴 했지만...  
  
알라라크의 뾰족한 장갑에 아르타니스의 피부가 뚫려 피를 흘리고 있었다. 아르타니스의 얼굴은 고통으로 일그러졌는데 그것조차 가슴 속에 뭔가 뜨거운 열망을 불러 일으켜서, 알라라크는 자신이 뭘 하고 싶은건지 다시 생각해야만했다.  
  
아르타니스가 아파하기는 하는데 거부하는 것은 아니었다. 아르타니스라면 충분히 알라라크를 사이오닉으로건, 신체의 힘이로건 어떻게 거절을 표할 수 있을텐데, 이렇게 알라라크가 피냄새와 앓는 소리에 정신을 차릴 때까지 아무런 저항도 하지 않았다. 편한 튜닉이 나무 껍질에 쓸려 찢기고, 껍질에 피부또한 긁혀 아르타니스의 등에 피가 송글송글 맺히고 있었다. 알라라크는 그가 열등종들처럼 입이 있으면 좋겠다고 느꼈다. 한방울도 남기지 않고 다 삼키고 싶다. 그의 피부에 바르는 것이라도-  
  
 _난 100년을 기다렸어!_ 그의 심장이 또 노래했다.  
  
 _넌 좀 닥쳐._ 그의 머리가 중얼거렸다.  
  
하지만 100년간 고작 수음이나 하며 보냈는데 지금 이 기회를 날려버리자니 알라라크는 정말로 정말로 아까웠다. 관계하면서 피보는게 처음도 아니고, 밖에서 하는게 처음도 아니고, 100년 씩이나 참았는데, 품안의 온기를 보내라고?  
  
하지만 아르타니스였다. 오, 사랑하는 아르타니스. 단순 성욕이 아닌, 사랑하는 아르타니스. 이렇게 단순하고 원시적이게 둘이서 하는 첫 관계를 하고 싶은가? 아르타니스를 아프게 하고 싶은가? 아파하는 저 표정에 성욕이 고개를 들었다. 오. 하지만 아르타니스가 정말로 환희에, 쾌락에 젖어 빛이 번지는 것이 보고 싶었다. 한치도 남기지 않고 숭배하며 사랑하고 싶었다. 그의 신을 모시고 싶었다.  
  
 _둘 다 하면 되잖아?_ 그의 하반신이 낄낄거렸다. _일단 여기서 하고 침실에서 숭배해!_  
  
머리도 심장도 환호했다.  
  
내가 지금 노년기에 접어들어가는 나이가 맞긴 한건가. 알라라크는 속으로 그런 생각이 들었다. 하지만 이미 결정났기에, 그대로 속행했다. 아까처럼 본능에 지배당해 거친 움직임은 아니었다. 다정해서 어색한 손길로 피가 나는 상처를 매만졌다. 아르타니스가 숨을 삼키며 신음소리를 냈다. 알라라크의 숨이 거칠어졌다. 얇게 뜬 푸른 눈에 일그러진 얼굴이 너무나도 예뻤다.  
  
알라라크는 머리를 움직여 두 이마를 맞댔다. 아르타니스의 숨결이 가까이서 느껴졌다. 피부로 흘러넘치는 사이오닉을 주고 받으며, 그의 이마를 아르타니스의 이마에 문질렀다. 따뜻한 체온에 그의 열망을 쏟아냈다. 그러는 동안 그의 손은 바쁘게 움직여, 자신의 하의를 치우며 성기를 꺼내고 있었다. 하의 아래에 성기는 발기한지 오래였다. 극히 민감한 곳에 핏줄이 불거져올라온 상태였다.  
  
아르타니스의 시선이 잠깐 아래로 향하더니 동공이 수축했다. 밀착한 피부를 통해 아르타니스가 약간 공포를 느낀 걸 알 수 있었다. 알라라크는 목 울대에서 낮은 소리를 내었다. 이제와서 도망치는 건 용납할 수 없다! 하지만 네가 정말로 못하겠다면... 기다리겠다. 라는 두 마음의 충돌이 일어났다.  
  
"성기를 처음본다고 하진 않겠지?"  
"그건 아니지만..."  
  
그 자신없는 대답에서 알라라크는 속에서 분노가 스멀스멀 기어오르는 것을 느꼈다. 누구껄 봤는데? 닥달하고 싶은 마음이 있었지만, 알라라크는 100년만에, 오, 아니 일생에 처음으로 사랑하는 것을 망치고 싶지 않았다. 아르타니스를 나무에 기대고 허벅지를 단단히 잡아 벌렸다. 아르타니스의 체온이 올라갔다.  
  
"원래 그렇게 생긴건가..."  
  
아르타니스가 쑥쓰러운 듯이 고개를 숙이며 시선을 돌리자 알라라크는 처음 느껴보는 사랑스러움에 잠시 사고가 정지했다. 머리가 흡족하게 뇌에 방금의 이미지를 각인시켰다. 잘했다.  
  
그리고 알라라크는 아르타니스의 얼굴에서 드디어 시선을 떼보았다. 허술한 튜닉을 슬쩍 치워서 아르타니스의 성기를 보는데...  
  
 _여기까지 예쁠 필요가 있나?_ 머리가 중얼거렸다.  
  
 _하지만 사랑스러워..._ 심장이 노래했다.  
  
 _쓸 일 없으면 예쁘기라도 해야지._ 그의 하반신이 낄낄 웃었다.  
  
그래, 아르타니스의 저 완벽하게 예쁜 성기에 비교하자면 그의 성기는 흉측한 무기나 다름없었다. 보긴 흉해도 기분 좋게 해줄 수는 있지만! 알라라크는 다시 시선을 아르타니스의 얼굴에 집중하고 진입했다. 그의 손 아래서 아르타니스의 허벅지가 떨렸다.  
  
얼굴에 피가 쏠리면서 아르타니스의 얼굴에 반점이 짙어졌다. 피부가 푸르게 달아올랐다. 이질적인 불편함에 표정은 살짝 일그러졌고, 약간의 고통이 있는지- 이게 삽입때문인지, 불편한 자세때문인지는 모르겠다- 눈에는 물기가 맺히며 빛이 번졌다. 하지만 파란 눈에 슬슬 차오르는 열기에 알라라크는 극한 만족감을 느꼈다. 긴 신음소리가 둘 사이에 걸렸다. 누구의 신음소리인지도 모르겠다.  
  
알라라크의 모든 신경은 아르타니스에게 집중되었다. 피부의 감촉에, 체온에, 핏줄에 뛰는 맥박, 번지는 사이오닉, 촉촉해지는 눈, 경련하는 근육- 이 모든 것이 경건한 아름다움이었고, 진정한 환희였다.  
  
그리고 이마를 맞대고 있어서 그 모든 것을 느끼게된 아르타니스의 얼굴이 더 달아올랐다. 알라라크는 도대체 무슨 생각을 하는건지! 하지만 이렇게 그를 사랑해주니 그 간지러운 기쁨에 표정은 묘한 미소가 되어버렸다. 하반신의 불편함에 신경쓸 수가 없었다.  
  
그 사이를 놓치지 않고 알라라크는 더 깊게, 완전하게 그의 성기를 밀어넣었다. 예민한 점막에 그의 흉기를 비벼 문질렀다. 나중에 시간이 되면 저 속도 보고 싶었다. 거기까지 아름답겠지.  
  
그 생각이 여과없이 전해진게 당황스러운지 아르타니스의 얼굴이 터질 것만 같이 뜨겁게 달아올랐다. 아르타니스의 손이 알라라크의 어깨를 밀었다. 떼어내기 위해서라기보다는, 귀여운... 앙탈이었다.  
  
"무슨 생각을 하는건가 자네는!"  
"사랑한다. 처음으로, 유일하게, 사랑한다."  
  
알라라크는 그로선 매우 드물게 직설적이게 말했다. 솔직하게 말할 수 밖에 없었다. 온몸에 도는 정열적인 사랑에 마음의 벽이 줄줄 녹아내리고 있었다. 100년간 차곡차곡 쌓아올린 그리움을 쏟아냈다. 끈적하게 녹아내려 아르타니스의 피부 위를 덮었다. 그 농염한 사랑의 속삭임에 아르타니스의 숨이 멈췄다. 오. 그거 말고도 알라라크의 하반신이 빠르고 힘차게 움직이기 시작했으니 그거 때문일 수도 있었다.  
  
"난 널 이렇게 안는 것조차 제대로 상상할 수가 없었다."  
  
이럴 때의 아르타니스가 얼마나 아름다울지 감히 상상할 수가 없어서, 그의 이상을 감히 더럽힐 수가 없었다. 하지만 이렇게 자신의 아래에, 자신의 품 안에 이 체온이 있기를 얼마나 바라고 또 바랐는지, 그 어떤 갈망보다 깊은 것이었다. 그리고 그 기다림과 답지 않음을 보상하고도 남을 정도로 달디 단 사랑이었다. 사랑받는다는 것이 이렇게나 달콤한 것일 줄은 몰랐다.  
  
"네가 어떻게 변했을 지 상상해보고 그려보았으나, 내 어떤 상상도 꿈도 희망도 네 진짜 모습에 닿지 못했다. 이렇게 아름다울 줄이야, 이렇게 사랑스러울 줄이야."  
  
알라라크의 붉은 눈이 불규칙적이게 반짝이며 아르타니스의 파란 눈을 뚫어져라 보았다. 아르타니스가 부끄러워하고, 다시 100년 전의 젊은 이처럼 미숙하고 서투른 모습으로 변했다. 알라라크가 고개를 움직여 콧등까지 맞닿고, 턱도 맞닿게 했다가 다시 이마만을 마주했다. 그의 심장 모두가 터질듯이 환호하며 노래를 불렀다.  
  
내 사랑스러운 아르타니스. 내가 사랑하는 아르타니스. 나를 사랑하는 아르타니스.  
  
마지막을 생각하자 그의 모든 것이 끓어넘쳤다. 나를 사랑하는 아르타니스! 심장이 피를 뿜어대며 핏줄이 불거졌다. 온몸의 근육이 단단하고 팽팽하게 수축했다. 전율이 알라라크의 정신과 육체를 지배했다. 그리고 그는 그의 정액을 아르타니스의 안에 쏟아냈다.  
  
뜨거운 몸 안에 쏟아지는 정액에 아르타니스가 움츠렸다. 그 자신의 육체는 아직 만족하지 못했지만, 알라라크로부터 넘어오는 전율에 동조하며 그도 신경이 당겨졌다. 아르타니스의 손이 알라라크의 갑주를 할퀴었다. 둘의 신음소리가 엮여 새로운 음이 되어 밤공기를 채웠다.  
  
먼저 정신을 차린 것은 아르타니스였다. 그는 어디까지나 알라라크의 전율에 동조한 것이지, 그 자신이 만족한 것은 아니었다. 짧은 튜닉이 정액으로 더러워졌다. 등은 따끔따끔거렸고, 알라라크가 낸 상처는 아직 욱신거렸다. 알라라크가 그를 나무에 고정시키고 있어 아르타니스는 손발만 꼼지락거렸다.  
  
알라라크가 힘빠지는 한숨소리와 함께 정신을 차렸다. 경직했던 무릎이 풀렸는지, 알라라크가 무릎을 꿇어버렸고, 알라라크에게 잡혀있던 아르타니스는 갑자기 쓱 몸이 떨어져서 깜짝놀랐다. 나무껍질에 인정사정없이 긁혀버리는 등은 덤이었다.  
  
알라라크는 아르타니스의 가슴팍에 머리를 쳐박은 채로 가쁜 숨을 토해냈다. 100년만에. 오 이럴수가. 100년만에 누군가를 안았다. 그런데 그 누군가는 그가 사랑하는 이고, 그를 사랑한다. 이럴수가. 정신을 차린 것도 다 차린 것이 아니었다. 아직도 그를 감싸는 따뜻한 체온과, 공기에 무겁게 걸린 정액냄새와, 비린 혈향, 이 모든 것이 감각을 과하게 자극했다.  
  
"으음-"  
  
아르타니스는 아직 만족하지 못했지만 뭐라고 할 수가 없었다. 자신은 아직 창창한 300대이지만 알라라크는... 아르타니스는 알라라크에게 뭐라고 해야할지 고민했다. 하지만 그의 가슴에 이마를 대고 있던 알라라크는 아르타니스가 말로 옮기지 않은 생각을 느끼고 척추가 차게 식었다.  
  
잠깐 되찾은 냉정으로 알라라크는 아르타니스에게서 빠져나왔다. 마개가 빠지자 붙잡혔던 정액이 줄줄 흘러나왔다. 탁한 액체가 그의 맨다리를 따라 흘러내리자 아르타니스의 얼굴이 달아올랐다.  
  
"알라라크?!"  
"난 아직 안늙었다 아르타니스."  
  
약간은 자존심이었다. 알라라크는 아르타니스를 들쳐업고 빠른 걸음으로 움직였다. 그의 정에 범벅이 된 아르타니스를 만들고야 말테다! 그 짧은 쾌락이 아니라, 아예 정신이 날라가버릴 정도로 해버리고야 말테다!  
  
아르타니스 맑게 웃어버리고, 알라라크는 의지를 불태우며 침소로 향했다. 누군가의 눈에 띄었을지도 모르지만 신경 쓸 겨를이 없었다. 당장 침대로 향하는데 온 정신이 팔렸다. 아, 자신의 몸에 밀착한 아르타니스의 체온이나 감촉에도 정신이 팔렸다.  
  
침대에 아르타니스를 눕히고 알라라크는 다시 이마를 맞대었다.  
  
"내 아르타니스. 내 아르타니스."  
"그래. 난 너의 아르타니스다... 내 알라라크."  
"하. 100년 전부터 그랬다. 나는 너의 알라라크다."  
  
그리고 이번에는 온 몸 구석구석, 한치도 남기지 않고 사랑하고 숭배하며 섬길 것이었다.


End file.
